Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional adjusting structure of an elliptical trainer contains a base 1, and the base 1 includes a rotating device 2 disposed on a rear end thereof, two connecting pieces 3 mounted on two angular positions of two side surfaces thereof, wherein each connecting piece 3 has a plurality of orifices 31 defined thereon and an adjuster 4 fixed on one end thereof, and a pull pin 5 is secured on one end of the adjuster 4 and is in connection with each of two driving rods, such that the adjuster 4 is rotated, and the pull pin 5 is inserted into one of the plurality of orifices 31, thus adjusting a desired moving track of the elliptical trainer.
However, the conventional adjusting structure still has the following defects:
(1). A connecting length of each connecting piece 3, the adjuster 4, and the pull pin 5 is too long to operate smoothly, thus damaging each connecting piece 3, the adjuster 4, and the pull pin 5 easily.
(2). Each connecting piece 3 and the adjuster 4 are not shielded, so dusts will fall into a gap 6 between each connecting piece 3 and the adjuster 4.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.